By virtue of such advantageous features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption, liquid crystal display devices have been used in various fields as display devices of OA equipment, such as personal computers, and TVs. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been used as display devices of portable terminal equipment such as mobile phones, car navigation apparatuses, game machines, etc.
In recent years, liquid crystal display panels of a fringe field switching (FFS) mode have been put to practical use.